


A Taste of Autumn

by MaxRev



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Autumn Weather, Bonfire, Cooking and canning, End of Harvest party, Fluff, Learning about the orchard, M/M, Meeting the Parents, flirty fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Autumn colors, life in an apple orchard, and meeting the parents. Jon doesn't know what to do with himself...





	1. How to Pick Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jon and Kaidan from my Stronger Than the Waves universe. I just had some crazy autumn feels this year and have suddenly decided it's now my favorite time of year instead of winter - go figure ;) I also made apple butter for the first time and helped make applesauce as well. It just gave me the apple orchard vibes I needed, since I HC that's what kind of orchard the Alenko's have. This _was_ supposed to be done in time for autumn. Yeah, about that...
> 
> More to come, just a bit later than planned ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life slows down in the orchard.

_"The goldenrod is yellow, The corn is turning brown, The trees in apple orchards With fruit are bending down." ~ Helen Hunt Jackson_

 

Closing his eyes, Jon took a deep breath, inhaling unfamiliar aromas as he walked through the orchard: rich, damp earth beneath his feet; the aroma of apples ripe and ready for picking; the scent of crisp, clean air. Extending far beyond him were rows upon rows of trees covered in green leaves, loaded with the abundance of fruit in various colors and sizes. All of the trees were lined up, neat and orderly, like soldiers ready for inspection.

Tension flowed from his body, a buildup of worry, present ever since Kaidan had mentioned coming to visit. Jon exhaled a lengthy breath, finally able to relax.

Jon had slipped out of the too-warm house for some quiet time. Guilt twisted through his stomach, leaving Kaidan behind by himself, all but abandoning him to field any questions about Jon himself or their relationship.

Yet, Grace and Aleks Alenko had welcomed them both with warm smiles. Surprised speechless, Jon even received an exuberant hug from Grace and a firm handshake from Aleks. With no effort at all, they’d included him in their conversations as if he’d always been a part of the family.

Feeling a little off kilter, Jon waited for the other shoe to drop, all the while knowing how ridiculous it was to feel that way. In meeting Kaidan’s parents, it was clear why Kaidan had become the man he was now. His parents had instilled the qualities in the man Jon loved to distraction - honesty, integrity, caring for others without judgement, warm smiles and hugs.

Reaching up, he grabbed an apple, firm to the touch, and plucked it from the tree. He was grateful no others fell off onto the ground. Bringing it up to his nose, he inhaled its scent, rubbed the skin with his thumb.

It was so serene here and so...immaculate. As much as an orchard could be, he supposed. Not knowing much about how things worked, he had only his thoughts and observations to guide him. Woefully inept as they were. Still, he’d expected to see _some_ apples on the ground.

“There’s actually a proper technique to picking apples.”

The husky voice spoke up behind him, making Jon stumble as he turned in surprise. Then he burst out in laughter. Kaidan stood there looking like a lighted cyclops, headlamp on his head.

Walking up to Jon, he pushed the button to lower the brightness. Concern laced his words, “Sorry, Jon, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay, Kaidan. I just didn’t expect you to follow me. Figured you were fielding a million questions.” As he watched, Kaidan’s cheeks flushed pink, so he knew his conclusions held merit. “Was it bad?”

“What? No! No...it was...well, they’re my parents and just want me...want _us_...to be happy, you know? It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. My mom gets a little...much sometimes but dad usually pulls her back.”

Jon smiled at seeing Kaidan rub the back of his neck. “Of course they do. Well, you I mean. I’m kind of a new concept.”

Kaidan moved closer, wrapping arms around his waist. Resting their foreheads together, he told him, “You're included in that, Jon. They really like you.”

Kaidan felt so warm and smelled so good, a blend of roasted chicken and whatever else was cooking for dinner along with his own unique scent. It was intoxicating. Burrowing his face in Kaidan’s neck, Jon winced at the abrasion of stubble. He didn’t move, though. Inhaling deeply, his body responded by relaxing even further, every bit of tension and all his insecurities easing out of him. Suddenly, he felt incredibly tired.

Hands rubbed in firm circles up and down his back, lulling him further into a state of drowsiness and comfort. Interlocking his hands to rest on the small of Kaidan’s back, he found himself just enjoying the moment, comfortable and at peace in a way he so rarely was. Kaidan laid a soft kiss against his hair, then pulled back, snorting.

Jon laughed, “My hair tickling your nose?”

The responding laugh vibrated against his chest, “Yeah...yeah, it is.” Brushing their cheeks together, he asked softly, “Hey, you ready for dinner? Afterwards, we can go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Sounds like a good plan. But first...can you show me how to pick apples?”

Kaidan smiled, “Sure.” Lacing their fingers, he walked towards a tree, turning his headlamp up again. “Cup the apple in your palm, like this, and slowly twist or roll the fruit until it pops off from the spur - the bit of stem it grows on.”

Listening carefully and watching closely, Jon followed the technique with perfect execution. A look of happy surprise crossed his face when the apple came off in his hand. The rest of the limb had barely moved.

“You successfully picked your first apple.” A smile was evident in the sound of Kaidan’s voice.

“Maybe this apple picking-”

“Uh...harvesting, Jon.” Kaidan was quick to correct him.

“Right. Maybe this harvesting thing won't be so bad.”

Kaidan laughed out loud, “We'll see.”

With that enigmatic response ringing in his ears, Jon followed him inside for dinner and what he hoped would be a good night's rest.

 

* * *

 

Kaidan's words echoed in his head the next morning as Jon was woken up at the buttcrack of dawn. He mumbled, _loudly_ , that “there better be coffee.” Unsuccessfully, Jon grasped at the downy filled comforter, fluffy and still warm from body heat, trying to pull it back over his head.

“C'mon, sleepyhead,” Kaidan yanked at the covers. “Those apples won't wait forever. Mom's got coffee going and tea and cider as well. Rise and shine!” Kaidan was humming as he headed down the stairs.

How was it a man who was usually all too willing to sleep in and snuggle was suddenly an alert and cheerful morning person. Jon hated it. Letting go a deep sigh of disgust, he pushed the covers off, shivering. Goosebumps broke out all over him at the change in temperature from warm, snuggly blankets to chill autumn air. Quickly, he threw on a pair of comfortable well-worn jeans, thick wool socks and his boots, lacing them up. Pulling a t-shirt over his head, he followed it with one of Kaidan’s flannel shirts and his own black hoodie adorned with the Navy Seal emblem. He even grabbed a beanie - _You’re in Canada, it’s a toque_ \- and some gloves as well, just in case. A good soldier was always prepared, even when they were no longer a soldier.

As he hit the stairs, mouth watering aromas drifted up from below him: bacon, eggs, sausage and fresh biscuits, although the most important one to him was the smell of coffee. No matter how tempting those smells were, the thought of eating was the last thing on his mind after last night’s dinner. Jon wasn’t sure how everyone on the orchard stayed in shape with the amount of food Grace had prepared last night.

Entering the kitchen, he was stopped briefly in place, surprised at the amount of food being served for breakfast. There were a lot of workers - friends and a few extended family members - wandering in and out of the kitchen, piling their paper plates full of calories.

Unsurprising, he found Kaidan snacking on bacon. Jon couldn’t hold back a laugh as Grace reached back without looking, smacking her son’s hand when he snuck another piece from a platter.

Both sets of eyes turned towards him and he froze at suddenly being the center of attention. The familiar husky voice, laced with tenderness put him at ease, “Hey there. Ready for a cup of coffee?”

Jon’s world came back into focus with the first sip. Standing close to Kaidan, shoulder to hip, he soaked up the body heat. He didn’t relish the thought of going out into the cool air. He hid behind the coffee mug, feeling awkward - almost like the two of them were the center of attention. He tried, largely unsuccessful, to push the feeling away.

Jerking back in surprise when a piece of bacon appeared at the end of his nose, Jon shook his head and grumbled quietly, “Really, Kaidan? Don’t you think I had enough to eat last night? I was lucky I could even button my pants this morning.”

Grace spoke up as Kaidan demolished the piece of bacon, “You’ll work that dinner off quickly.” Her son nodded in agreement. The tiny woman was a whirlwind of action, setting out more platters full of muffins and fruit. She gathered empty platters and moved the others around. “This will be here until lunchtime, so feel free to come in anytime and grab something.”

Jon was astounded at the amount of food disappearing and rapidly, too. Kaidan must have read his thoughts. While he prepared a second cup of coffee for them both - black for Jon, extra sugar for him - he added, “You’ll wish you’d eaten this morning, trust me.” His voice lowered, words whispered for Jon’s ears alone, “And if you have to unbutton your pants, that’s fine. Just means easier access for me.”

Choking on his coffee, blue eyes widened with alarm. Grace’s eyes met his over the mug, sparkling with laughter. Jon wasn’t sure if she’d heard Kaidan’s whispered words or just knew her son very well. Draining the liquid, hot as it was, he hastily placed the cup in the sink and made a beeline for the orchard.

He most definitely wasn’t running away. Nope, not at all.


	2. Throw Me An Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvesting is hard work but the rewards can be fun - just as long as you don't push too hard.

_A seed hidden in the heart of an apple is an orchard invisible. ~ Welsh Proverb_

 

Picking apples was more work than Jon could have imagined, monotonous as it was. Lifting his arms over his head again and again was tiring and they’d started to feel like limp noodles. Walking the rows of trees pushed his knee to the limit, despite how far he’d come in physical therapy. Long ago, he’d stripped off his hoodie, the flannel shirt following shortly thereafter. His t-shirt stuck to him, soaked with sweat.

He grinned to himself. Several times, he’d caught brown eyes traveling down over his chest and abs in admiration. There was something to be said for filling out to his former shape and becoming fit again.

His own eyes sought Kaidan, watching intently as he swiped the back of a wrist across his forehead, face flushed. There was a tightness around his eyes. Jon wondered whether it was a flare-up or a full blown migraine on the horizon.

Pausing to suck down some water from the bottle one of the workers had brought by, he decided it wouldn’t be wrong to go check on Kaidan. It wouldn’t surprise him if his boyfriend pushed past the limits of his pain until he was so far gone he couldn’t do much more than pass out in a dark room.

Taking the bottle of water with him, he walked over.

Stray locks, wet with sweat, stuck to Kaidan’s forehead. The usually coiffed hair had exploded with wild curls, exposed as it was to the moisture in the air and from work. The curls framed his face well, along with the bits of gray at his temples. Kaidan was sexier than any man had a right to be.

A wan smile greeted Jon, “Hey...how are you doing?”

”I’m okay.” He held back a grimace as he stepped in a shallow indentation on the ground, knee protesting. The brown eyed gaze narrowed, not fooled for a minute. What a pair they were; old soldiers with plenty of aches.

“Yeah...I can see that. Your knee is causing you pain, isn’t it?”

“And your getting a headache...a migraine for sure if you don’t take a break. Have you been drinking enough water?” Jon almost laughed at the sheepish look he got in return. “Well, that’s a no.” He handed Kaidan the water bottle, “Drink.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” The bottle tilted upside down, Kaidan chugging what was left. He sighed, swiping his fingers across his lips, “Happy now?”

Jon couldn’t help tracking the movement with his eyes. “As a matter of fact, I am. Have you eaten anything since breakfast?”

“Yes, _mom_ , I have. Several apples, in fact.”

“Smartass. Better than nothing I suppose. Speaking of, I’m surprised your mom isn’t out here checking on you.”

“Heh, me too, actually.” Kaidan glanced towards the house before reaching down for another apple. Biting into it, he made an appreciative noise as he chewed and swallowed, “Nothing like fresh apples.”

Heat moved through Jon at the moan remembering the last time he’d heard that particular sound. Pushing _that_ thought aside, “You’re supposed to be harvesting...not eating all the profits.”

White teeth flashed in a cheeky grin, “High metabolism. Besides, someone has to do quality checks.” Juice from the apple dripped down his chin.

Jon leaned forward, tongue following the trail of sweet, sticky liquid. Kaidan growled, voice deepening, “ _Jon_ …”

A wolf whistle echoed through the orchard and they pulled apart awkwardly, both of them flushing with embarrassment.

Jon coughed, “Whoops, forgot where I was. You’re just so...distracting.”

The pink color still apparent on his cheeks, Kaidan nonetheless leaned in, warm breath tickling Jon’s ear, “Yeah...you know, I could say the same for you...with your wet t-shirt.”

“I saw you checking me out.” Kaidan was rewarded with a wicked smile.

They got back to work; Jon making sure Kaidan always had enough water to drink. It appeared, for the moment, the headache was from dehydration. He made it a point to keep a supply of water handy.

Kaidan gave him a history lesson as they continued to pluck apples - the first apple seeds were planted in BC by the Hudson’s Bay Company in the early 1800s at Fort Vancouver, the fruit was first exported from Vancouver Island in the mid 1800s, not forgetting to add that by the 1900s, the Okanagan valley had over a million growing fruit trees.

He also showed Jon how they knew when the fruit was ready for picking, the various varieties they grew, how the trees pollinated each other - Jon trying not to laugh when his mind went to _other things_. Kaidan raised a brow at the laugh, his expression confirming he knew what Jon was thinking.

The husky voice continued on with more trivia about apples, ignoring Jon’s smirk:

_\- Pomology is the science of growing apples._

_\- An apple harvester can pick up to 12,000 apples a day - Jon’s eyes opened wide at that fact while Kaidan laughed at his surprise._

_\- Apple bobbing was a Celtic New Year tradition and a way to determine one’s spouse - amber eyes gazed at him, a slumbering heat in their depths._

 

* * *

 

After several hours, everyone tired, hot and sore, it was time to stop for lunch.

Kaidan called out, “Watch this.”

Surprise slackened Jon’s jaw, watching him juggle a few apples.

“Where - when - did you learn how to do that?”

“A man has to have some secrets.”

With a wink, Kaidan tossed him an apple, Jon catching it without thought. He bit into it, relishing the sweet taste and wiped the juice off his chin with the back of his hand.

They were both startled when a gnarled older man with shaggy white hair, Nicos, laughed out loud, dark brown eyes crinkling at the corners. He’d managed to sneak up on them. With heavily accented Greek speech, which carried throughout the orchard, he said, “You know in ancient Greece, to toss an apple was marriage proposal?” His eyes moved from studying Kaidan to capture Jon’s, “To catch was to admit acceptance.”

The orchard erupted in a chorus of laughter. He continued, “I think then to bite the apple must mean it come true.”

Kaidan’s ears turned red, cheeks flushing as well. Jon felt like his own face had caught on fire. Leaning close, Kaidan’s voice was rife with embarrassment, “I...uh, I’m sorry, Jon. That was...I didn’t know that bit of trivia, you know?”

Jon was all too happy to put it behind them.

Lunch consisted of hastily grabbed plates full of food taken outside to the porch where they had a bit of privacy. Although, in hindsight, eating together _alone_ probably wasn’t the most brilliant idea right then. Jon could only imagine they were the subject of conversation amongst those inside what with what had happened in the orchard and now both of them conveniently missing.

After lunch, everyone trudged back the orchard to work. He and Kaidan spent the remainder of the day on different rows of trees. They were always within eyesight of each other but unable to talk without raising their voices. Jon missed the intimacy and banter from the early morning, glancing often at Kaidan. Their eyes met occasionally, shying away again, and Nicos always seemed to catch Jon staring at Kaidan. Each time he winked and offered a toothy smile, once even mimicking biting an apple. The man was something else.

At the end of the day, Jon collapsed on the steps leading into the house, exhausted. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing at the feel of sweat and grime. It was probably sticking straight up now. The harvest might not be done but he most certainly was. His body was going to be very sore tomorrow, unused to this kind of work. Physical therapy certainly hadn’t prepared him for this.

Kaidan came over and plopped down beside him, their hands touching. Many of the workers, Nicos included, glanced towards where they sat, smiles on their faces, some of them laughing. This time, Jon couldn’t summon up any embarrassment and tangled their fingers together.

The handsome face next to his, shiny with sweat, eyes heavy lidded with fatigue, turned towards him. A tired but brilliant smile lit Kaidan’s face, warmth in the amber eyes. “Sorry about earlier. I really didn’t know about that particular bit of trivia.”

Jon reassured him, “It’s okay. I was just surprised, that’s all.” Chuckling, he added, “As were you, if I’m guessing right.”

Kaidan agreed, “I was at that. Guess there’s a lot more about apples I need to learn.”

Reaching across him, Jon gently pulled Kaidan’s face towards him and said, “We can learn together.” He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, a laugh bubbling up between their lips as whistles and yells emerged from the orchard. Sincerity shown from his blue eyes, “I don’t care who knows or what it means. You can throw me an apple anytime, Kaidan.”

 

* * *

 

It took a lot less time to harvest the rest of the orchard than Jon expected. Although, thinking over the comment Kaidan had made about a harvester picking thousands of apples, maybe it shouldn’t have been such a surprise. Those working the orchard were veterans at this.

Kaidan must have said something about Jon’s bad knee to his parents because Aleks and Grace pulled him aside after lunch that first day. They instructed him how to check the ever growing stacks of boxes for ‘bad’ apples. A little disgruntled, feeling like he was being cast aside, he ended up being grateful for it. Grace’s words echoed in his head for every box he went through - ‘ _Remember the saying - one bad apple spoils the bunch_.’

Jon worried about Kaidan, bustling back and forth between helping him with the boxes and harvesting in the orchard. He looked exhausted and many times, Jon caught the pinched look to his features. As of yet, there were no migraines to speak of. If he kept at the frantic pace he was setting, one was going to lay him out for days.

He tried reasoning, “A break would be nice. Care to sit on the porch for a few minutes and relax?”

“Can’t, Jon. Too much to do. If we don’t get these apples harvested quickly, they’ll go bad. The orchard runs on a timely schedule when fall comes around.” He glanced up, amber eyes glowing in the sunlight, a soft smile on his face, “Hey, when this is done, we’ll carve out some time - just the two of us.”

It wasn’t exactly what Jon wanted but- “That sounds nice.” He huffed a laugh while picking up another apple to inspect it, “You’re always so stubborn.”

That got him a laugh, “ _Me_?”

Jon was about to answer when they were interrupted. “Kaidan, can you come check something?” One of the workers, a family member if Jon remembered correctly. One of Aleks’ cousins.

Giving her a smile, Kaidan glanced over at Jon with a shrug, “Duty calls.” Of course it did. Until he was laid out in a dark room somewhere, unable to move because he’d pushed too hard.

Continuing on with his work, Jon felt less and less upset at not being out in the orchard. The rest of the workers assured him the work he was doing was just as important as theirs. Many of them admitted, albeit sheepishly, they weren’t particularly fond of the part of the job he’d been given. All too happy it was being done by someone other than them. Their words reassured Jon more than anything else.

And just as Jon expected, the next day Kaidan came stumbling back from the orchard, Nicos helping keep him upright. Jumping up from where he’d been sitting, knee close to collapsing from the sudden movement, Jon all but ran over to them. Kaidan didn’t even open his eyes, whispering, “Migraine.”

Taking over for Nicos, Jon helped Kaidan up the steps, guiding him to a room on the ground floor. Grace looked up when they came in, concern furrowing her brows. Now he knew where Kaidan had gotten it. She hurried over to them, squeezing past into the bedroom and quietly pulled the drapes. The room was shrouded in darkness. Carefully, Jon stuck his toes out in front to make sure he didn’t hit anything on the way to the bed.

Gently lowering Kaidan down onto the bed, Jon moved away as he wrapped his arms around a pillow. A low moan slipped from his lips and he slurred, “Thanks.”

Grace slipped back in with a small cup of water and a pill, thrusting them into Jon’s hands without a word. Staring down at them, not wanting to bother Kaidan even long he struggled with whether or not to bother him. It would help though. Better a couple seconds of pain and misery than to suffer for hours - which he knew would happen anyway. Biting back a sigh, he moved quietly towards the bed.

Whispering as softly as he could, “Hey, pain pill.” Touching Kaidan softly, he winced at the groan even that bit of contact caused.

Jon rushed to help him take it, fingertips barely gliding over his shirt in case he needed support. Once Kaidan lay back down, he left, closing the door softly behind him. Frustrated at being unable to do anything more, Jon went and sat down at the kitchen bar knowing he couldn’t concentrate on the boxes of apples outside.

It was going to be a long, lonely night, worried about his boyfriend in the other room. Grace looked up and smiled as he sat down, “Thank you for taking such good care of my baby. I know this is hard, watching him hurt and not being able to do more.”

If anyone understood how he felt, of course it would be Kaidan’s mom. She’d been doing this a lot longer than Jon had. It helped to not be alone in his worry.

“I hate it.” He spoke honestly.

Nodding, she made him a cup of coffee, tea for herself, and then sat next to him. A spoon dipped up and down over the tea bag in her mug to give it brew it. A dollop of honey was added. “When he first had a migraine, I panicked, unsure what to do, how to help.” Anguish filled her voice, “He was in so much pain! I wanted to hold him, rub his back, massage his head. I did try. It only made him hurt more.”

Jon couldn't fathom that - a mother's helplessness. Quite a bit different from his, though they it in some ways.

“He cried, my baobai, which only made me cry as well. Aleks came, pulled from his room. Said to leave him be, see it it helped. It did. Made me angry.” A small, embarrassed smile curved her lips. Jon stifled his surprise when she grasped his hand and squeezed, “Thank you for being here for Kaidan. Even in his pain, when he's less than himself.”

Jon didn't know what to say, only nodded back. Letting go of his hand, she got up and went back to prepare dinner. “Would you like to help? Take a break from those apples?” Amber eyes, the color of Kaidan's twinkled with humor, “Stay inside, closer to him in case he needs you?”

Feeling his cheeks grownwarm at her ability to see right through him, he answered, “Yeah. I have to warn you, though. I can't cook.”

“Don't worry. I'll teach you some basics.”

The rest of the afternoon passed in a whirlwind. But she did indeed teach him at least one basic cooking essential - how to boil water.


	3. A Celebration of Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traditions and celebrations come alive at night.

_Good apple pies are a considerable part of our domestic happiness.” — Jane Austen_

 

At long last, the harvesting was finished. All the boxes of apples had been sorted through, many of the helpers coming to assist Jon as the orchard came closer and closer to being picked clean. The helpers living nearby would head home after dinner, having spent the last few days in worker’s cabins built on the orchard long ago. Tomorrow night would be the End of Harvest party Kaidan had told him about. No longer feeling out of place, Jon could feel the ebulliency in the air, swept along on the tide of excitement.

But for now... _sleep_. Kaidan's migraine long since gone, the two of them showered and collapsed into bed. Jon sighed with contentment as Kaidan wrapped around him from behind.

The next morning Kaidan mentioned taking a short trip. But only after Jon had his first cup of coffee. Still tired and sore from all the work of harvesting the orchard, he felt grumpy and out of sorts. Coffee was a guaranteed mood enhancer - at least for him.

Still, he’d hoped to maybe have a bit of rest before getting everything ready for the party. “Why are we going into town? Don’t we need to help with setting everything up? Or, maybe, you know, just...relax for a bit?”

Kaidan smiled and pulled Jon close, back to chest and began to massage his neck and shoulders. Sighing with pleasure, he was going to be a puddle in a few minutes if this kept on.

Breath warm against his neck, Kaidan explained, “Mom said she had enough help around here and thrust a list of in my hand. She needs certain items for the wassail plus some extra alcohol and a few other things.” Kaidan’s hands stopped, arms wrapping around Jon instead, “So, into town we go.”

Jon answered with a sigh of resignation and off they went. He gazed at the scenery as they drove, still amazed at the vibrant autumn colors. Kaidan turned the radio on and Bohemian Rhapsody drifted through the speakers. A smile lifted Jon’s lips as Kaidan hummed along.

A thought occurred to him, “What is wassail?”

“A spiced hot cider. It can used different fruit, so I’ve heard but of course, we use apples. It’s spiked too.” He was silent for a bit, thinking. “I’m not sure when we started the tradition of wassailing on the orchard. I think I heard dad say it came from a worker who’d grown up in England and lived on an orchard and then worked out here for awhile. It was a pagan celebration from a long time ago.”

“I don’t know much about that but the cider sounds like a great addition to the party, made with the very fruit we’ve been harvesting.”

“It is. Mom makes quite a bit as it’s easily the most consumed drink of the night.”

“Sounds like you know something of the celebration.”

“Now this is actually some trivia I know.” He paused, slowing down for a sightseer in the car ahead. “Wassail came from the old Norse saying ‘ves heill,’ which meant ‘be healthy’ and was a toast to goodwill. It was a celebration around Christmastime or New Year’s.” His husky voice was pleasant and comforting. Sometimes, Jon asked a question just to hear him talk. “Wassailing was a ceremony of singing to trees in the orchard on Twelfth Night or twelves days after Christmas hoping they would thrive in the coming year.”

“Wait...there’s singing? Please don’t tell me dancing is required too.” Jon whined. He would not dance. Hell, he probably wouldn’t sing, either. Unless it was under his breath.

Kaidan chuckled at the interruption but continued with his explanation, “A King and Queen are chosen to sing the song and lead everyone at the party through the orchard. The Queen places slices of toast soaked in the cider on the branches as an offering.”

Skeptical, Jon narrowed his eyes, “A King and Queen, huh? Your parents, right?” Jon waited, watching Kaidan closely.

A shrug of the shoulder was the only response, Kaidan kept his eyes on the road as they drove into town. Jon didn’t miss how the tips of his ears turned pink. “Kaidan…”

Amber eyes turned to him, full of innocence, “What? I didn’t make the tradition.”

He got out of the SUV before Jon could say more. Then, Kaidan had him running from aisle to aisle filling Grace’s requests while grabbing the alcohol himself for the party and whatever else she’d added to the list. By the time they finished, Jon had forgotten what he’d wanted to ask. He was tired all over again.

The trip back seemed a lot shorter but maybe it was because he’d dozed off for a bit. He and Kaidan unloaded the bags and found that the orchard was mostly ready. Grace, Aleks and a few family members who’d stayed behind had been busy. There wasn’t really anything left for Jon and Kaidan to help with.

“Want to take a nap before the festivities?” Kaidan asked after Jon let loose a jaw-cracking yawn.

“Yeah, sounds nice.”

 

* * *

 

Wrapped up in the comforter, Jon was warm and comfortable. He was awake but content, eyes still closed. Reaching for a warm body, he instead found the other side of the be empty and cool, which meant Kaidan was up and gone. Opening his eyes, he saw that the room had grown dark. Looked like he’d slept longer than intended.

Stretching, he swung out of bed, threw on his clothes and headed downstairs. A whirlwind of activity was going on and Jon stood there for several minutes taking it all in, wondering where he might be most useful. The wonderful smell of different kinds of food were coming from the kitchen and the screen door from outside; his stomach rumbling loudly. He’d slept right through lunch.

Deciding to check and see if he could help outside, Jon stepped through the door - and stopped short. The scene before him looked like it belonged in some fancy magazine.

At least three long picnic tables were lined up along one lane of the orchard between the now fruit barren trees, the foliage still green and full. A fair amount of smaller limbs had been cut, entwined with ribbons mimicking the colors of fall leaves, set upon a cloth running the length of the table in a vibrant blue. Fancy china was arranged at each seat as well as silverware wrapped in linen and nice glassware. He’d expected Solo cups, paper plates and plasticware.

Candles set inside tiny fish bowl style holders were lit in between the foliage arrangements providing tiny pinpoints of golden light along with strings of mini lanterns hanging from the tree limbs surrounding the tables. A few metal tubs were placed here and there, inside them hollowed out apples filled with candle wax, lit up and floating on water. It gave the scene before him a magical and intimate atmosphere.

Two tables were placed at the entrance of the same row, laden with more kinds of food than Jon had ever seen. The smell of cinnamon and apple and other spices permeated the air. Starving, he couldn’t stop himself from wandering over and looking at the assortment of food from caramel apples, donuts and pies to pork roast, salads and things he wasn’t even sure of but everything smelled like apples.

“You can look, just don’t touch. Mom’ll know and give you the evil eye.”

Jon looked up to see Kaidan smiling warmly, golden light reflecting off amber eyes. The soft light made him look even more handsome, if that was even possible. Letting his eyes travel from head to toe, he noticed the hair first, absent of any products. Soft curls framed his face, a few strands hanging over his forehead. He wore jeans, boots and a blue and black checked flannel shirt over a very fitted deep blue t-shirt.

Feeling his blood warm up just from looking, Jon thought he might be hungry for something other than food. “Maybe she won’t have to worry much about these two tables.”

Kaidan’s eyes darkened, voice deepening, “Yeah? See something else that interests you?”

Moving closer, he leaned closer, inhaling, “Mmmm, spicy. You know,” Jon looked at Kaidan consideringly, “I think I may want dessert first.”

“See something that appeals to you?” He reached for Jon to pull him close.

“Mmhmm, you’re dessert.” Kaidan snorted, making Jon laugh. He nuzzled in close against Kaidan’s neck, basking in the warmth. Mumbling, he asked, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Kaidan smiled, “I didn’t have the heart. You looked so peaceful, surrounded by the big down comforter.”

“Well, next time, wake me, okay? We might even have time for a quickie.” He nipped at Kaidan’s neck, soothing it with his tongue. His lips twitched at the responding shiver.

“Boys, you two are behaving yourselves, right?”

Grace spoke with the authority of a mother chastising her children but couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. Regardless, they jumped apart as if she'd thrown a bucket of ice water over their heads. Jon knew his own face was red, saw that Kaidan's was as well.

“Uh...hey, mom. We're good. Need…” Kaidan coughed, bringing his voice back to normal, “need help with anything?” The words were followed by rubbing the back of his neck.

 _Good save there_. Jon turned to regard her expectantly.

Setting down another platter of food, she eyed them knowingly, “I was young once too, you know. In fact, when I met your father-”

“Mom, please,” Kaidan pleaded, “not now. Actually, not ever.”

Jon didn't agree. “Hey! What if I want to hear the story?” He groused.

Shaking his head, “You don't, trust me. Been there, heard it, gagged afterwards - or maybe it was while she was telling it.”

Aleks walked up and it appeared he'd heard the conversation. “And if I remember correctly, you were ten at the time. I promise when the time comes, you'll be telling your own children stories of when and how you met.”

Brown eyes met blue in shock. “No, we won't,” they answered in unison. Whether the shock was the thought of _having_ children or regaling them with love struck stories was a toss up. Children...definitely not right now.

Aleks and Grace both laughed at the looks on their faces. They turned to one another, love written all over their faces. Lacing their fingers together, Aleks leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Grace’s lips. Jon watched in wonder, startling a bit when Kaidan wrapped an arm around his waist.

Leaning in close, he whispered, heated breath against Jon’s ear, “I want that to be us in 35 years.”

Placing a soft kiss against his temple, Jon answered, “It will be,” and gave a squeeze for emphasis, “and many and many years after, too.”

Aleks walked past them, a smile of contentment on his face. “Kaidan, can you help me with the wassail?”

“Sure thing, dad.”

And the two wandered off, leaving Jon to his thoughts. Watching Grace, he went over and helped her with the finishing touches, doing whatever she needed him to. Not good at much of what she was trying to accomplish, he was content to just take directions.

While he’d been busy helping her, running to and fro, Aleks and Kaidan had brought out the wassail. On a round table set off to the side was a large ceramic punch bowl filled with the rich, brown liquid. Jon walked over to investigate. Slices of oranges as well as apples floated on top. The seeds of the apple had been removed, making the middle look like stars. Grace had placed apple branches around the bowl along with the same colors of ribbons as were on the tables. Kaidan’s mom really knew how to throw a party.

A couple of glasses next to the bowl held cinnamon sticks for added spice. Liquor bottles were placed around the punch bowl and beer, soda and water placed in coolers around the table. Jon was dying to try the wassail even now. However, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the ‘evil eye.’

With a sigh, he wandered through the orchard, marveling at the changes and all the work which had been accomplished. To think, he’d been so worried about coming here - making the wrong impression to Kaidan’s parents or not being who they wanted for their son, being unable to help with the harvest, not fitting in. None of it had happened though. The exact opposite in fact.

Strong arms wrapped around him, Kaidan’s warm body against his. This time, he wasn’t startled. “It’s almost time. You ready to celebrate, eat and have some fun?”

Before Jon could answer, his stomach growled loudly and they both laughed. “Ready to eat, apparently. Well, you know there’s plenty of food to be had tonight. You’ll be too stuffed to move before it’s over.”

Jon agreed, “ Good! I’ve been salivating since I woke up and smelled all this amazing food.” Turning in Kaidan’s arms, he gazed at him softly, “But the celebration and fun sounds great too just as long as I’m with you. Thank you, Kaidan, for bringing me here.”

His answer was a soft, meaningful kiss. Hand in hand, they walked back towards the tables.

Just as they arrived, Aleks tapped a glass with a fork to get everyone’s attention. He reached for Grace’s hand, pulling her close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. Smiling down at her with a wink, he turned and addressed the crowd, “Grace and I, along with Kaidan and Jon,” a nod in their direction, “are grateful to all of you for coming out and helping with the harvest this year. Without you, we could never accomplish all we do year after year. We owe every single one of you our deepest thanks. Tonight, we celebrate the end of the harvest with an old tradition of wassailing.”

He paused and everyone clapped and cheered. There were a few high-fives, some hugs and lots of smiles. Jon felt proud and humbled to be included as part of the Alenko family. Kaidan had wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him close when his father said those words out loud.

“As tradition goes for us here, we announce a King and Queen to walk through the orchard.” He turned his eyes on Jon and Kaidan, “This year, we have two Kings. Kaidan, Jon...come over here please.”

Staring at Kaidan in surprise and apprehension, he just shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face.

Jon whispered in his ear, “You _knew_ about this?”

He whispered back, “No but I’m not terribly surprised. Come on, it’ll be fun.”

They came to stand beside Grace and Aleks who spoke to them and the crowd. “This tradition usually takes place twelve days after New Year’s but we’ve made it a tradition here after the harvest instead. Kaidan and Jon will lead us through the orchard to the oldest tree.” At Kaidan’s nod, he continued, “Jon will take a piece of toast and dip it in a bowl of the wassail and place it on a limb of the tree. Kaidan will pour the remainder around the base and then, we’ll sing. Everyone ready?”

At the chorus of cheers, Grace poured a bowl of wassail and handed it to Kaidan. She then handed Jon a piece of toast, leaning close to whisper, “You’ll do fine, Jon, and you have Kaidan right beside you.”

Apprehension in his blue eyes, he glanced at Kaidan. Warm amber eyes gazed back at him. With a nod, Kaidan began to walk. At first, Jon followed behind him but Kaidan slowed until they walked side by side. “We do this together, Jon. Like everything else.”

Kaidan took a meandering path through the orchard at first, then walked down one of the last rows before stopping. Back here, the trees were older and further apart. Stepping up to one tree even further away from the rest, Kaidan motioned him forward.

“Dip the toast in this and place it on one of the limbs.”

Doing that, Jon reached up and draped the now soggy toast over a limb, his hand lingering to make sure it wouldn’t fall. His heart pounded in his chest, afraid he’d make some grievous faux pas which couldn’t be redeemed. The bread stayed where it was and he let go of the breath he’d been holding. He turned to find Kaidan with a big smile on his face. Jon felt the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassed pleasure.

Then everyone began to sing on cue:

_Here we come a wassailing_

_Among the leaves so green,_

_Here we come a wandering_

_So fair to be seen._

_Love and joy come to you,_

_And to you your wassail too,_

_And God bless you and send you a happy fruitful year._

_And God send you a happy fruitful year._

Kaidan’s strong voice sang the words. Jon quietly sang the few he knew, realizing they'd changed the words at the end to fit the celebration. They were both soon drowned out by the rest of the group. When the song ended, the large group headed back to the table to eat and drink as much as they could - talking, laughing, joking with each other. This night was going to be one to remember.


	4. Apples Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes on, Jon learns more secrets about Kaidan, and the next day, there's still more to do with all of those apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably missing the details I usually include but I just wanted to get this done before Thanksgiving! I struggled with the title and while I ended up thinking the one I chose was fitting, I couldn't help but laugh thinking of the 'enemies everywhere' line from ME1 xD 
> 
> Again, a huge shout out to Mareel for the title and Potionsmaster for the last line of the fic. Couldn't have done it without both of you ♥ I'd also like to reference some [ amazing art](https://shotce.tumblr.com/post/179656487662/for-maxrev-i-hope-this-brightens-your-day#notes) from Shotce which gave me an idea to use in the fic as well - minus the carousel, though ;)

_Surely the apple is the noblest of fruits. - Henry David Thoreau_

 

It was indeed a night Jon would never forget. Before he could stuff himself silly or slide under the table with the amount of hot, spiked cider he’d consumed, Kaidan led him away.

First, he pulled him in close so they could sway to some Greek folk music courtesy of an old record player, Nicos singing along in the background. Aleks had found the player up in the attic, deciding to fix it up when he’d also found a stash of old records nearby. The quality of music was scratchy and sometimes it skipped but that just added to the overall ambience of a long gone era. Jon stumbled occasionally, grinning like a fool. Kaidan smiled fondly while tightening his hold, keeping him upright and in place.

The last time it happened, a deep chuckle vibrated against his ear and Jon shivered with the sensation. “Are you cold?”

“Nope, not even a little.”

“Must be all that cider you drank. It’s keeping you warm.” Kaidan continued to sway to the music and Jon felt the lips curl up into a smile against his cheek.

“Maaaybe. There could be another reason, though.” They’d turned a full circle, Jon now facing away from everyone. He took the opportunity to push his fingers into Kaidan’s back pockets and squeeze.

Kaidan moaned, Jon kissing him quiet. Thankfully, no one was paying any attention to them. Kaidan pulled back from this kiss, eyes closed and said, “You know...there are more activities to enjoy here tonight.”

“There are? What more could there possibly be to enjoy besides food, drink...and you?”

Beautiful brown eyes opened to look at him, “Well, guess third place isn’t too bad.” Jon pulled them close together to prove him wrong, “Way higher than third place...but you know I love food and that cider your mom makes? Mmmm.”

He laughed when Kaidan grabbed his hand, pulling him over to a metal tub nearby. Tiki torches were placed around lit, casting a circular area of golden light. Jon realized apples floated on the water. Bobbing for apples? That was a game for children.

“Some of the workers,” Kaidan glanced around, “the older ones now, had young children, one of them being me, who’d play this game at the party. I found out years later after we all went to bed, the adults would play it too - a contest to see who was the best after drinking too much cider. Plus, the couples would play, each partner trying to grab the same apple. So, Mom and dad have kept the game around ever since.” Giving Jon a wicked look, he asked, “Care to give it a try? Bet you can’t beat me - or get the same apple.”

Still fuzzy from the cider, Jon was more than game. “You’re on.” Trying to place his hands on the side of the tub, one slipped off into the tub, splashing water everywhere. He stared at the water like it was a foreign object while Kaidan laughed, grabbing a towel from a stack on a chair to dry him off.

“I don’t know. Playing against you in your state hardly seems fair.”

“My state? I’m fine.” Jon squinted at him, “Unless you’re afraid I’ll beat you.”

Kaidan snorted, “As if. I’m the unrivaled champ, I’ll have you know.”

Jon grinned and leaned close, “Until now. What do I get if you lose?”

Kaidan shook his head and grinned, “Unbelievable. If I win, I want breakfast in bed for a week…” he waited until Jon nodded, adding, “brought to me naked.”

At first, he thought maybe he’d gone to far, Jon giving him a deer-in-the-headlights look. He was a still a bit uncomfortable with his scars. Then he grinned mischievously, “Okay, fine.” Well, that was a happy surprise. “Now what do I get?” Before Kaidan could say anything, Jon held up his hand, “I’ve got it. A whole body massage...with oils...and both of us naked. Every night for a week.”

Whiskey colored eyes heated up in the light of the torches, Kaidan’s husky voice deepening, “Oh, you are so on.”

They both dived face first into the tub, hands clasped behind their backs, water splashing everywhere as they searched for apples and finding them - one, two...three a piece. People had begun to gather around them, wandering away from the tables of food and the music, in order to watch two grown men act like children. They all began to shout and cheer, each one rooting for their favorite.

Kaidan grabbed another apple and came back up. He glanced at Jon, eyes wild with excitement and the thrill of the challenge, white teeth bared in a grin full of apple. Jon nearly spit out his own apple with laughter at the sight.

They dived back into the tub, each of them desperate to win the game. Their heads came up out of the water, drenched strands of hair stuck to their foreheads, water dripping down their faces and inside their clothes - two sets of teeth sinking into opposite sides of the same apple.

Around them, the orchard erupted into cheers and laughter, several voices yelling, “IT’S A TIE!”

Neither one quite ready to let go of the apple, they soon dropped it in surprise when Nicos came up between them and grabbed it out of their mouths. Holding the it up to show everyone the two sets of bite marks, he exclaimed, “Think this means they marry...yes?”

The crowd wholeheartedly agreed with cheers and clapping. Kaidan just shook his head at Nicos with a smile, grabbed the apple and Jon’s hand and they wandered off together. Biting the apple and chewing, Kaidan handed it off to Jon. He gazed at it, then took a bite himself. Sweet, juicy and a bit waterlogged. The best apple he’d ever eaten. It was followed up by a very thorough kiss tasting of apples. Every time he ate an apple, he’d think of this time here at the orchard.

Glancing at Kaidan, he asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Only a penny? What about inflation?”

Jon laughed, “Fine. How about a dollar?”

Kaidan stopped and swung around, wrapping his arms around Jon, “Just thinking how much more fun this has been with you here.”

“This _was_ a lot of fun, Kaidan. I’m sorry I was so panicky at the thought of meeting your parents, of helping out. I couldn’t have imagined how it would be and I let my fears get in the way.”

“Hey...it’s okay. I get it. New things are still kind of scary. I mean...well, my parents are new and they can be a bit...much. But...yeah...anyway, now you know how unscary they really are.” A devilish look came over him, “Unless my mom is trying to teach you how to cook.”

That earned him a poke in the ribs, making him squirm away. Jon’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “Kaidan...are you ticklish?” There was still so much he was learning about his boyfriend.

Denial slid from those luscious lips, “No. Just...didn’t expect retaliation.”

Jon knew a lie when he heard one. “Really?” He feigned disinterest, “Okay.”

Out past the orchard, Aleks and Nicos had created a bonfire from old broken limbs. A few people had wandered out here to enjoy the heat and gaze at the dark velvet sky sprinkled with stars. Some people stayed out here to keep an eye on the flames, adding more wood as it burned down. Kaidan and Jon took a seat next to each other on a long round log, reaching their hands out towards the flames. The warmth felt good after being soaked from the apple-bobbing.

Dry and toasty after a bit, Jon moved close to Kaidan and wrapped an arm around his waist. Looking at the twinkling stars looking like scattered diamonds, Jon wondered aloud, “Do you ever wonder what’s out there...in space?”

Kaidan leaned his head against Jon’s, taking in the same view, “More than we could ever hope to imagine. There are probably worlds just waiting to be explored, alien races to meet. I mean...imagine flying through galaxies and past those very stars in a spaceship or among a fleet of spaceships, making friends with the aliens who inhabit those worlds. They’ll look different, talk different...have a completely different way of life and looking at things. But you’d find the ones who those differences would bring you together and make you a stronger and better person. Yeah...that would be pretty amazing, you know?”

Jon nodded, “It certainly would.” For half a second, he debated another thought he was having...then proceeded to follow through. His fingers dug into Kaidan’s side, waiting for a reaction. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Aghhhhh! What’d you do that for?” Kaidan yelled, everyone turning to stare at him in surprise, then laughter when they saw Jon’s face and realized he was the cause.

“Thought you weren’t ticklish, Kaidan.” Jon couldn’t remember when he’d had so much fun. He hoped they came back here every year.

“You…” Kaidan sputtered right before a calculating look came over his face. “Okay. Just for that…” looking around quickly, he lowered his voice, “Just for that, no naked massage.”

“Uh-unh. That was already agreed to and won...by both of us actually. Which means we both get what we wanted. You can’t take that back.”

“Wanna bet?”

Before Jon could answer, a candied apple was thrust between their faces. They looked up in surprise. Nicos stood over them with the treat, a roguish grin on his face. “No argue. Eat apple - together.” He thrust the stick in Kaidan’s hand and walked away laughing.

Kaidan and Jon assessed each other. Shrugging, they smiled and leaned in to enjoy the apple together. It was every bit as good as it looked, especially when Jon licked the candy apple taste off Kaidan’s lips afterwards.

Completely warm all the way through, the two wandered back towards the house hand in hand. The cider finally having worn off, the days and nights events were catching up to both of them. A yawn slipped from Jon’s mouth and he rushed to cover it up. He didn’t want the night to end. As they reached the front of the orchard, they noticed a small group of people in a circle, clapping along with the music.

Kaidan explained, “Dad must have found a Ukrainian folk music record.”

Jon couldn’t understand what that had to do with a crowd of people, until Kaidan worked his way to the front, Jon in tow. Aleks was inside the circle, hair sticking to his forehead, grinning and happy. He’d also taken off his shirt and his skin glistened with a sheen of sweat. Smiling when he saw the two of them, he called out to his son, “Kaidan! Come dance!”

Jon watched as a blush climbed his boyfriend’s face, wondering why he was embarrassed. The people in the circle began to cheer and encourage him. Across the circle, he saw Grace send a look to her son, one he couldn’t decipher. Next to him, Kaidan sighed and said, “Never expected this tonight. Well...you’re in for a treat, Jon.” He graced him with a stern look, “And not a word of this to anyone back home, okay?”

“Okay.” He wasn’t sure what to expect.

The song on the record changed, an upbeat tempo and everyone began clapping once again, keeping in time with the beat. When Kaidan made a move to enter the circle, Jon grabbed his arm, “Doesn’t this require you taking off your shirt as well?”

Smirking, he responded, “Do you think it should?”

“Listen, I may not be very comfortable showing off my body but I’m perfectly comfortable showing off yours...and staring at it.”

Kaidan laughed out loud, “Fine then. I’ll take it off.” He took off off his hoodie and then pulled his shirt over his head, handing both to Jon. “Better?”

“Oh, yes. I would say so.”

He watched as Kaidan went to stand by his father. Jon couldn’t believe what they did next, another surprise of Kaidan’s. He and his father looked at each other and nodded before squatting down and crossing their arms against their chests. Then they kicked their lower legs out straight, one at a time. Occasionally, they would fling their arms out, first one side and then the other, sometimes both arms at the same time. All of that while simultaneously kicking out their legs. Sometimes they went around in a circle in place and sometimes around each other.

Grace appeared at Jon’s side, handing him a towel. She smiled at his questioning glance, “You’ll need it.” They both turned back to continue watching. At the end of the song, Aleks and Kaidan both jumped up as one, arms and legs flung to the side almost like a jumping jack. It was amazing to watch the synchronized dance between father and son.

Kaidan strode over to him, grinning like a child on Christmas morning, eyes sparkling with delight, face flushed from the dance. To Jon, he’d never looked more handsome, more happy than right now. Reaching up, he pushed the sweat dampened hair from Kaidan’s forehead, realizing how much he truly loved this man. Kaidan grabbed the towel from his hands, using it to wipe his face, his arms and rub it over his hair.

Jon’s eyes touched every place the towel did, struck again at how incredibly handsome and _in shape_ Kaidan was. How he loved to run his hands over his body, fingertips caressing the muscles, the dips and hollows, the scars. Thinking of the dance, he also marveled at how much strength he had in those thighs...which led to other thoughts.

A cough interrupted his thoughts, “While this devouring of me with your eyes is heating me up even more, do you think I could get my shirt and hoodie back? Won’t be long before I cool off again.”

Gazing up at him, still lost in his thoughts and how they were heating _him_ up, it took Jon a few seconds for his words to become clear. “Oh! Yeah! Uh...sorry.” He thrust the clothes into Kaidan’s arms.

A warm laugh was his answer, heated amber eyes meeting his, “No need to be sorry, Jon.” Kaidan winked at him as his head emerged through the neck of the shirt. “How about we go inside for the night. I’ll make us some hot chocolate and we can sit by the fire. I’ll tell you all about the dance.”

Jon went inside to change into a pair of sweats and then sat out in the living room by the fire, grabbing a throw blanket for extra warmth. Kaidan joined him with two cups of hot chocolate and snuggled under the blanket with him. For a few minutes, they remained quiet, sipping at the warm, rich drink. He’d even thought to add a sprinkle of cinnamon and some marshmallows.

“So, when I was little, my grandpa, my dad’s father, used to do this dance whenever he visited. It made me laugh and I’d try to mimic him but I always fell on my butt. Dad saw me trying over and over and decided to teach me himself. It’s called the _Hopak_ and it’s a Ukrainian folk dance. There are similar styles of dance in Russia and other areas as well. Traditionally, it was done by Cossacks after coming home from a battle to celebrate. I’ll spare you the long explanation by saying it’s evolved and expanded since then, especially to include couples. My dad and I only did a bit of the dance ourselves tonight. The Cossacks used it to show their great agility in battle.”

Placing the cup on the table, Jon grabbed his hand, rubbing a thumb across his knuckles, “It was truly incredible, Kaidan, watching you and your dad do that completely in sync. Your just full of all kinds of surprises and I can’t wait to find out what other ones you have hidden.” He gazed up at Kaidan with a naughty look, “I’d like to test out that agility for myself.”

“We have all the time in the world for you to uncover them...and give my agility a spin.” He leaned in and kissed Jon passionately.

They stayed like that for several hours, talking and sharing stories. For Jon, he only shared the better ones of the few good foster homes he’d been in over the years, not wanting to spoil the mood. Eventually, the party was over and so was their privacy. At least, until they turned in for the night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Grace informed him she had some baking and canning to do and Jon was welcome to watch or help as he saw fit. She was a whirlwind in the kitchen, something he’d seen over the last couple of weeks. He learned how to make applesauce cake, apple fritters, apple cider donuts, pies and other baked treats. They would all be taken to town and shared with local soup kitchens, retirement and veterans homes and other places which helped people as a treat for the people they took care of.

Next, Grace taught him how to can applesauce and apple butter. It was all relatively easy but it was a lot of work. Jon found he enjoyed making the apple butter the most and he did learn to bake, something he would love to do more of once he and Kaidan went back home. The kitchen was where Kaidan found him, making apple butter.

Jon stared into the pot, watching the apples boil down to a thick, rich syrup like consistency. What if he screwed this up? Cooked it too long or not long enough? Scorched it and ruined the pot? Kaidan walked up behind him, wrapping Jon in his arms, chin resting on a shoulder. He smelled like the outdoors, like autumn come to life - crisp like the air, earthy like the land, colorful and intoxicating. Inhaling, Jon let the scents wash over him, calming his anxiousness.

“Smells amazing. How’s it going?” Kaidan’s warm breath drifted against his skin, smelling like mulled cider.

Jon shrugged in response, “Okay, I guess?” Brows moving downwards into a frown, he chewed on his lip for a few seconds, “What if I screw this up? I don’t want your mom to be disappointed or all these apples to go to waste.”

Turning him, Kaidan’s cool hands cupped his warm cheeks, “Jon…stop. You can’t disappoint my mom. Tell you what,” he grabbed a spoon from the drawer, “let me taste it.”

Jon took the spoon from his hands and dipped it into the pot. Holding the spoon in front of Kaidan, he said, “Careful, it’s hot,” as steam drifted into the air.

Amber eyes sparkled with laughter, “Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Blowing on the spoon a few times, Kaidan’s lips wrapped around it, eyes never straying from Jon’s. The temperature rose inside the kitchen by several more degrees. “Mmmmm,” he moaned, eyes closing in bliss, “that’s really good, Jon.”

Dark brows rose in astonishment, “It is?”

Kaidan nodded. “You had the best ingredients at hand but made it with the most important one of all.”

Confused, Jon asked, “What was that?”

Kaidan smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss before he answered, “It was made with love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is interested, here are links for a bit of the dance I described as well as some folk music. The dancer is from Russia but I couldn't find just that bit with a Ukrainian dancer. I don't even remember how the idea came to me but my dad used to do this dance every once in awhile and I'd join him ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Hopak dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68MYSQBDzZk&list=PLNzRUnqKmo6tS9tsAlh2fUJTN0NTgw8A8&index=50&t=0s)  
> [ Greek folk music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znTtYcm_uDI&list=PLNzRUnqKmo6tS9tsAlh2fUJTN0NTgw8A8&index=49&t=0s)  
> [ Ukrainian folk music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDOL7FEWXFg&list=PLNzRUnqKmo6tS9tsAlh2fUJTN0NTgw8A8&index=48&t=0s)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a HUGE shoutout to [Mareel ](http://mareel.tumblr.com/) and [Potionsmaster](https://nightmarestudio606.tumblr.com/) for all their encouragement, listening when I moaned and complained about struggling with this story, helping me come up with a title and another special phrase I'll be using and just for being the awesome, amazing friends that they are. Thank you both for everything. Always <3


End file.
